Liar
by Vi Hardy ShadowHunter Maddox
Summary: Tenten esta por casarse... pero en cierto momento duda, abriéndole paso a una relación indecorosa con su mejor amigo, a espaldas de su prometido. Sin mencionar que en cuanto salga a la luz su engaño, no solo se quedara sin prometido y boda, sino también sin su única amiga verdadera, que resulta ser la hermana de su novio
1. Chapter 1

Él la había aprisionado contra la pared. Ella había enredado sus piernas en las caderas de él. Sus bocas, lenguas, pechos, y pelvis estaban pagados. Y por los dos pasaba un mismo pensamiento: aquello estaba mal.

¿Cómo podía ella, Tenten, tener sexo con su mejor amigo, Neji, mientras su prometido, Kankuro, se encontraba de viaje en Suna? ¿En qué momento se había convertido en una zorra? ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a Kankuro, Neji y a ella misma?

….5 días antes….

Si, se iba a casar.

Estaba a menos de dos meses para su boda, con el hombre más dulce e increíblemente fantástico que había conocido: Kankuro.

Él era el chico perfecto: era el hermano de su mejor amiga, Temari. Era el nuevo embajador de Suna en Konoha, (después de que la misma Temari renunciara, para nacionalizarse e instalarse en la villa de la hoja con su novio, Shikamaru). Y sobre todo Kankuro era dulce, inteligente y caballeroso. No era muy guapo, pero eso era compensado con su increíble carácter y la manera en la que trataba. De hecho, la mayoría de las mujeres se quedaban mirándola con envidia, cada vez que Kankuro hacia uno de sus pequeños actos de caballerosidad, como ponerse de pie, cuando ella lo hacía, abrirle la puerta, o caminar por la acera del lado a la calle. Si, de seguro los novios de ellas solo podían preocuparse por que posición usarían esa noche.

Ella y Kankuro se conocían desde hacía más de ocho años, en los exámenes chunnin. Sin embargo había sido hace solo dos años desde que se empezaron a ver como algo más que aliados en la misma guerra.

Fue durante la fiesta que Temari y Shikamaru hicieron para estrenar su nuevo apartamento y celebrar que ahora vivían solos y juntos, cuando ellos empezaron a conocerse mejor… al cabo de un par de meses se hicieron novios y hace cuatro meses, después de casi dos años de relación, Kankuro le pidió matrimonio.

Desde entonces habían estado planeado todo. Salón, comida, y por supuesto el vestido.

-**Es absolutamente hermoso…** -dijo Hinata con un la voz entre cortada y lágrimas en los ojos. –**Tú eres hermosa Tenten.**

-**Hinata tiene razón, te ves increíblemente hermosa** –concordó Ino

-**Será mejor que te lo lleves Tenten, porque si no, me lo llevare yo**

-**¿De qué hablas Sakura? Tu ni siquiera tienes novio** –dijo irritada Temari, la idea de pasar más de 10 minutos con Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka la irritaba enormemente, pero era inevitable, pues Tsunade se las había impuesto a Tenten como damas de honor. Aun así la madrina era ella. Al igual que la hermana del novio, y mejor amiga de la novia.

**-No, pero puedo guardarlo hasta que me case** –contesto Sakura, notablemente cohibida por la actitud de Temari.

El vestido en cuestión era algo muy sencillo en opinión de Tenten y Temari. Era strapless y brutalmente largo. Y brutalmente blanco. Tenía muchas lentejuelas en el escote y en la cola, y era demasiado… occidental.

**-¿Están seguras? No me parece el más adecuado. Siento que es más una sábana enredada que un vestido de novia**

La rubia de la arena rio ante el comentario de su amiga y se giró a buscar algo más… estilo Tenten, en la pequeña y pintoresca tienda de vestidos de novia de Konoha

**-Pero Tenten-san, este vestido es el que Tsunade-sama aprobó** –dijo Shizune, otra a la que la vieja les impuso.

-**¡Mierda! ¡Es su boda! ¿No la pueden dejar elegir al menos el estúpido vestido que ella quiera?**

**-Temari, no t-te eno-jes** –contestó una rojísima Hinata.

-**No pasa nada chicas, si este es el vestido que Tsunade aprobó, no tengo nada más que decir.**

Y Sakura, Ino y Shizune gritaron de felicidad.

**-Ahora, vallamos a mi floristería a ver los arreglos para las mesas** –dijo Ino, caminando hacia la salida.

**-Se… ¿se podrían adelantar ustedes? Me gustaría que hablar un momento a solas con Temari… sobre algunas cosas de la casa que Kankuro y yo tendremos en Suna**

**-Claro Tenten. Nos vemos allá.**

Ambas amigas, la madrina y la novia, sonrieron hasta que las cuatro damas de honor salieron del local.

-**Pff, no sé cómo puedes soportarlas…** -resoplo fuertemente Temari

**-Por lo general no son tan ruidosas. El desastre es porque están todas juntas. Y tú no ayudas mucho, mi querida madrina**

**-Sabes que no soporto a Ino, desde que la muy puta quiso quitarme a Shikamaru, y bueno, Sakura es una chillona acaparadora de atención. ¿Shizune? Shizune es la chupamedias de Tsunade, y bueno, Hinata no es mala, pero entre ellas es una más.**

**-No puedo creer que sigas molesta con Ino por algo que paso hace cuatro años.**

Hace cuatro años, Ino le confeso "sus sentimientos" a Shikamaru y le exigió que dejara a Temari por ella, obvio Shikamaru la bateo, y, aunque continuaron siendo amigos, las cosas cambiaron entre ellos. Sin contar que cuando Temari se enteró, de la boca de su novio, se encargó de que su chico evitara a su excompañera a toda costa, y la encasillo como Ino, la cerdita más puta.

**-Deja eso por la paz y ayudame a quitarme este vestido** –dijo Tenten tratando de bajar la cremallera

**-¿Vestido? Es más una sábana o una cortina corriente que un vestido de novia, además no sabía que existía un blanco tan… blanco.**

**-Se supone que representa la pureza y virginidad, según Tsunade**

**-¿Pureza y virginidad? Quien piensa Tsunade que eres ¿Hinata?** –Ambas soltaron una sonora carcajada

**-No lo creo, el otro día fui a entrenar con Neji a la mansión Hyuga y me encontré con Naruto y Hina en una situación demasiado comprometedora…**

**-Aun así, vamos, llevas dos años de novia con mi hermano, nadie te va a creer que tu vestido representa pureza y virginidad… Además, tu primera vez ni siquiera fue con Kankuro**

**-¡Temari! Callate… alguien te puede oír.**

Tenten se giró para ver si alguien escuchaba, pero la tienda estaba desierta, a excepción de Maya, la dueña del local, que se encontraba con los audífonos puestos, y ojeaba una revista de bodas.

**-Será mejor que nos vallamos antes de que mis damas de honor se asesinen en la floristería**

Tenten entro al probador donde había dejado su vestido veraniego, y se empezó a cambiar

**-Lo lamento, Tenie…**

**-¿Qué lamentas Tem?** –pregunto Tenten, sorprendida por la disculpa de su amiga

-**Lamento que tu boda con mi hermano se convirtiera en un asunto de política, cuando tendría que ser algo de ustedes dos.**

**-Tú no tienes la culpa de eso, amiga**

**-Claro que si, Tenie, si Shikamaru y yo nos hubiéramos casado hace dos años, ustedes no tendrían que pasar por esto**

Tenten salió en ropa interior del probador y abrazo a su amiga.

**-¡Vamos Temari! No te imagino casada, ni siquiera con Shikamaru. El matrimonio no es lo tuyo, ni lo de él, Pasar por lo que yo estoy pasando, seria mortal para ti. Además, ve el lado bueno… Tsunade y Gaara están pagando por todo. No me importa usar una cortina corriente como vestido, si eso significa que voy a ser oficialmente tu hermana… y que voy a unir mi vida con el hombre que amo…**

Temari abrazo más fuerte a su amiga y después la obligo a entrar a terminar de vestirse

::::::::::….::::::::::

Tenten y Neji se encontraban recostados debajo de un árbol, en el campo de entrenamiento que el equipo Guy usaba desde hace más de nueve años.

Habían entrenado durante horas y ahora veían el atardecer, juntos.

A Tenten le gustaba pasar tiempo con Neji, ya sea hablando, entrenando, o, justo como en ese momento… estando en completo silencio.

A Neji le gustaba Tenten. Le gustaba conversar con ella, pues era buena escuchando y no era tan irritante como Lee o Naruto… o cualquiera de sus otros amigos. Se ayudaban a entrenar mutuamente, y sobre todo, ella respetaba el silencio.

**-Hinata me dijo que ayer fueron a recoger tu vestido de novia** –dijo él, interrumpiendo el silencio, algo raro en Neji

**-Si, a ellas pareció gustarles mucho** –contesto ella, un poco desanimada

**-¿A ti no te gusto tu vestido?**

**-Mmm… esperaba algo diferente.**

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un buen rato, hasta que, nuevamente, Neji rompió el silencio. Dos veces en el mismo día…

**-No creo que deberías casarte…**

¿De acuerdo, que?

**-¡¿Qué?!... ¿Cómo que no crees que deberia casarme?**

Neji permaneció en silencio por un buen tramo de tiempo. Tanto que Tenten se preguntó si había imaginado que él le había dicho eso.

-Es solo que, bueno, no te ves muy contenta.

-**¿De verdad?**

**-Mira, soy tu amigo, creo que, después de Temari, soy con quien más hablas. Creo que si no estuvieras comprometida con su hermano… ella se hubiera dado cuenta de que no pareces contenta con esto** –se levantó de donde estaba recostado y se giró hacia ella **-¿Es por Kankuro?**

Para cualquier otra persona, la actitud de Neji con ella hubiera parecido rara. Pero ella lo conocía mejor que cualquier otra persona. Él había sido su paño de lágrimas en innumerables ocasiones. Cuando sus misiones fracasaban, cuando Tsunade la regañaba por no poder manejar su chakra como el resto de sus compañeras, cuando sus relaciones amorosas fallaban, o cuando la guerra termino, dejando miles de muertes, entre ellas, la de grandes amigos y camaradas.

Y él sentía lo mismo en ella. Tenten era la mujer más importante en su vida, sin contar a sus primas. Ella lo había escuchado, cuando nadie más lo hiso, ella lo ayudo a entrenar, y escuchaba sus historias de conquistas, sin siquiera pensar que él era un patán. O si lo creía nunca se lo había dicho.

Es por eso que él estaba tan preocupado por su amiga.

No, a Neji no le agradaba que Kankuro fuera novio de ella. Odio el día en que se comprometieron. Pero nunca dijo nada porque ese sujeto, feo, tonto y débil, (completamente indigno de Tenten), la hacía feliz. Y si había algo que Neji Hyuga amaba era la cálida mirada de su amiga, acompañado de su sonrisa.

Pero desde que Tsunade anuncio que el compromiso de Tenten y Kankuro era, más allá de un símbolo de su amor, una manera de reafirmar la alianza Suna-Konoha, el asunto se había vuelto fiesta nacional.

Todos querían formar parte de ello. Todos querían asistir. Todos lloraban con tan hermosa historia de amor.

Para él solo significaba algo: su mejor, y en ocasiones, única amiga… la mejor chica que Neji Hyuga haya conocido nunca, y, (hace un par de años), con la que pensaba que se podría llegar a relacionar más allá de amistad, se iba a ir a Suna.

Eso significaba: no más entrenamiento juntos, no más atardeceres, no más picnics a la orilla del lago, no mas ramen Ichiruka como desayuno, no mas pijamadas planeando estrategias ficticias, no más burlarse de Haruno y Yamanaka, no más despertar en la cama de su amiga después de una noche de relajante maratón de karaoke… no más Tenten y Neji.

**-No. No es por Kankuro** –dijo ella, sacándolo se sus pensamientos –**de hecho es por mi… ¿Sabes que antes de él nunca pensé en casarme?**

**-Lo se. ¿Recuerdas que dijimos que si ambos llegábamos a los 30, solteros, tendríamos un hijo juntos?**

La chica rio, al recordar su promesa, cuando ambos tenían 17, y les habían roto el corazón por primera vez "Un Seguro para poder dejar descendencia" habían acordado en ese entonces

**-Por supuesto que lo recuerdo** –dejo de reír y le dedico una sonrisa triste –**supongo… supongo que ahora tendrás que buscar a alguien más con quien afiliarte**

Neji se enderezó aún más y la miro como si acabara de decirle que había visto un unicornio amarillo detrás de él

**-¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Por supuesto que no! Hice ese pacto contigo, y solo contigo.** –Neji se quedó un momento en silencio, meditando la magnitud del poder de sus siguientes palabras, antes de añadir: -**Además, no hay nadie más con quien me interese tener hijos...**

**:::::_Continuara:_::::**


	2. CONFECIONES

CONFECION

Las palabras de Neji resonaron en la cabeza de Tenten. Pasaron más de cinco minutos antes de que ella respondiera:

**-¡¿Qué?!**

Neji volvió a quedar en silencio durante lo que la chica pensó había sido una eternidad, aunque solo fueron un par de minutos

**-El resto de las kunoichis me son insoportables. Y no hay ninguna que tenga tus cualidades.**

¿Acaso eso era un cumplido?

**-Bueno, Neji, creo que Sakura y Hinata son más poderosas que yo.**

**-En definitiva lo son, y la chica Yamanaka tiene mayor control del chakra que tú.** –Sí, no había sido un cumplido. **–pero ya te dije que se me son insoportables. Y Hinata es mi prima.**

Tenten lo miro fijo durante un buen tiempo. Había, algo muy extraño en la manera en la que Neji estaba hablando. No eran sus palabras, sino la manera en las que las decía.

Era como si… no, imposible… ¿O acaso…? ¿…Neji se sentía inseguro de las palabras que decía?

¿Neji Hyuga inseguro? Aunque era lógico que se sintiera inseguro. Es decir… Estaba diciendo un montón de cosas ilógicas.

¿Qué no quería tener hijos con alguien que no fuera ella? ¡Por favor! Era bien sabida por toda la villa su fama de playboy. ¿Qué ella era la única a quien él soportaba? ¡Error! Había tenido varias novias que decían lo contrario. ¿Qué era la mejor de todas las kunoichis? Ella estaba segura de tener la mejor puntería en todo el país del fuego. Hombres y mujeres. Pero solo eso.

No es que se tirara para que la recogieran. Tenten sabía lo que tenía. Sabía que era bonita. Y que tenía buenos atributos físicos. Tal vez no era una bomba sexy como Ino o Temari, o la belleza encarnada en mujer como Hinata, pero la maestra de armas no pasaba desapercibida ante la vista de los hombres.

Aun así, se negaba a creer en las palabras de Neji.

Su amigo soltó un suspiro y dijo:

**-Creo que debemos irnos. Ya está anocheciendo.** – y se puso de pie, sacudiéndose los pantalones, dándole la espalda

Fue en ese momento en el que Tenten descifro el rostro que creía conocer tan bien como el suyo: incertidumbre.

Y, como si fuera un foco alumbrando una pequeña, pero muy importante sección de su cerebro, Tenten vio la realidad.

_**-Neji** _–susurro, con el nudo en su garganta tan apretado, que apenas fue un murmullo que el viento se llevo.

-**Neji** –dijo, esta vez más fuerte, lo suficiente para que Neji se girara hacia ella –**Neji… ¿Tú… me quieres?**

Él la observo dudoso.

**-Claro que te quiero. Eres mi amiga.**

**-¡¿Mas que amiga?!**

**-Tenten, eres mi mejor amiga.**

**-¡Sabes a que me refiero!** –gritó, tratando de reprimir las ganas de llorar.

Neji se giró en totalidad, y se hincó enfrente de donde ella seguía sentada.

La miro a los ojos, y supo que estaba a punto de soltarse a llorar en cualquier momento. Sus ojos se volvieron un poco más claros y estaban cristalinos. Siempre le habían gustado los ojos de Tenten. Se le hacían muy exóticos. No eran negros. Tampoco eran cafés, eran más bien color chocolate con miel. Siempre tan alegres, a pesar de los problemas. Cuando fantaseaba con el futuro, siempre soñó secretamente, que sus hijos, los hijos de ambos, tendrían los ojos de Tenten. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, por esa misma razón evitarían la marca del pájaro enjaulado.

¡¿A quién engañaba?! Una de las cosas por las que nunca le confeso a ella sus sentir, era porque tenía la leve esperanza de que ella, en algún futuro se enamorara de alguien con quien sí podría vivir plenamente, sin el temor de que clase de maldición sufrirían sus hijos solo por pertenecer a la rama secundaria.

Y ahora qué había pasado, ahora que ella se iba a casar con alguien con quien si puede ser feliz, y tener sin temor los hijos que quisiera, ahora que las cosas resultaban bien para ella, él abría la boca de más.

Ahora entendía porque su cerebro siempre le decía que permaneciera callado. "_Obedece a tu cerebro, idiota, no a tu corazón_"

**-¿De qué sirve que conteste eso? Mi respuesta no hará un cambio en tus planes ¿O sí?**

**-No** –respondió ella, con voz entrecortada

**-¿Entonces? ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?**

**-¡¿Por qué merezco saberlo?! Solo… solo di sí o no**

Ambos se miraron fijo durante mucho rato, antes de que él simplemente respondiera:

**-Si**

Y entonces ocurrió. Tenten estallo en llanto.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan ciega? ¿Cómo es que todas esas veladas, conversaciones, cenas, cada momento, no habían encendido las luces antes en su cabeza? Ella sabía la respuesta. Ella había visto las señales desde hace mucho, pero, pensado estar confundida, y cegada por sus propios sentimientos hacia su amigo, las encerró en un cuarto oscuro de su cerebro, reprimiéndose a sí misma, y obligándose a ver a Neji como su mejor amigo.

Neji se acercó a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos, acercándola a su pecho, y dejando que ella se desahogara.

No había querido hacer llorar a Tenten. Odia verla llorar, pero si él mismo no se sacaba del pecho esa herida, estaba seguro de que iba a hacer una estupidez.

Poco a poco empezó a sentir como ella se iba relajando y envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. La había abrazado antes. Pero esta vez se sentía diferente, como si todas las barreras que había entre ellos por fin desaparecían, y por fin eran ellos mismos, frente a frente.

La noche ya había caído.

Neji la abrazo durante mucho tiempo, consolándola, consolándose. Aun mucho después de que ella dejara de llorar. De momento en momento él besaba su cabello, en una forma de hacerle saber que todo iba a estar bien. Que él iba a estar bien.

En un acto de incontrolable necesidad y curiosidad, Tenten levanto la cabeza, separándose un poco de Neji, lo miro a los ojos y se vio reflejada en ellos. En ese momento, sin pensar y sin dudar, puso delicadamente sus labios en los suyos. Sin obtener un rechazo rotundo de él, los presiono más fuerte.

Neji dudó en si sería apropiado aprovecharse o no de la situación en la que se estaba dando este beso. Pero después de pensar en que probablemente esta sería su única oportunidad de probar los labios de la chica, empezó a corresponder su beso de inmediato.

Un beso dulce, y triste. Melancólico y hermoso al mismo tiempo.

"_Y erróneo_" pensó la chica, separándose de golpe de él.

**-Lo siento, no debí hacer eso.** –y sin más salió corriendo rumbo a la aldea.

Neji, por su parte, pensó en correr detrás de ella. Pero no tenía caso. Ella misma lo había dicho, su "romántica" confesión no cambiaba sus planes.

Lentamente se puso de pie y recogió su equipo ninja, y el de Tenten que había dejado olvidado, y regreso a ese lugar al que debía llamar casa.

**::::::::::….::::::::::**

En cuanto Tenten llego a su casa, se quitó la ropa y se metió a la ducha. Necesitaba aclarar su mente.

¿Por qué lo besó? No lo sabía. Tal vez, la emoción de que sus fantasías adolescentes siempre habían sido realidad. Porque había esperado ese beso desde hace mucho mucho tiempo. O porque inconscientemente seguía enamorada de él.

Mierda, necesitaba hablar con alguien.

¿Pero con quién? Había jodido las cosas. No podía hablar con su mejor amigo, ÉL era el problema a tratar, y no podría hablar con su mejor amiga, porque era la hermana de su prometido, al que le acababa de ser infiel, ¡Con su mejor amigo!

¿En quién más podría confiar, aparte de Neji y Temari? Automáticamente pensó en Hinata, pero ni hablar, no se podría arriesgar a ir a buscarla a la mansión Hyuga y encontrarse con Neji.

"_¡DIOS! ¿Con quién podía hablar?_"

Como respuesta a sus ruegos el timbre de su casa sonó.

Como ya se había terminado de bañar se envolvió en una toalla, y bajo a abrir la puerta, esperando que no fuera Neji o Temari, y no era ninguno de ellos, era aún peor:

**-¡Hola amor! ¡Te extrañé!** –dijo Kankuro con una sonrisa.


End file.
